


A Welcome Distraction

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he's not at home, Lito is able to distract Hernando in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

After three years together, Lito and Hernando have everyday things down to a routine. This includes Lito calling him from the car on the way home from set, so that Hernando knows when to start making dinner. This way they can make the most of their evenings without Hernando having to worry about Lito distracting him to the point of making him ruin dinner – something that happened far too often when Hernando first moved in.

Sometimes it’s a quick phone call to let Hernando know he’s on his way, while other days Lito wants to chat the entire drive home. Within the first thirty seconds, Hernando can tell that this is going to be the latter, so he grabs ingredients for something that he can make without thinking. 

They start out talking about how things went on set that day, but then Lito shifts the conversation. “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear,” he says, causing Hernando to almost choke on the piece of mango he had just popped into his mouth.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he exclaims, coughing a few times from his near-choking experience.

“Are you okay, Hernando?” Lito asks, concern clear in his voice.

“Yes, no thanks to you,” Hernando replies. “Never say that to a man that you know is making dinner. It’s a good thing I had just set the knife down.”

“Sorry,” Lito says, though Hernando can tell from his tone that he’s really not.

“Well as soon as I’m done with this mango salsa, I’m putting everything back in the fridge because I have other things I want to do to you besides feed you."

Hernando can practically hear Lito’s smirk through the phone as he replies. “That’s what I was hoping.”


End file.
